


Homestuck Drabbles

by Up_OWL_Night



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Books, Drabble Series, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful, I need something to make me happy, Idiots, Multi, Nightmares, One Sided Love, Phone Calls, Skydiving, character musings, characters with issues, i love homestuck, lotsa fluff, someone give these guys a hug, this is it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_OWL_Night/pseuds/Up_OWL_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Homestuck drabbles. Will add pairings as I write them. Rating may change. I hope you read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting this drabble collection, and its just a bunch of stuff to make me happy. I hope you read and enjoy!

Dave Strider/ Jade Harley~ school drabble

 

Damnit you're supposed to be cooler than this. Pull it together Strider. It doesn't matter that the girl who sits next to you in history is too pretty to be real. It doesn't matter that you find her slight overbite adorable. It doesn't matter that her eyes make you think of summer, and lying in the grass and smiling when things were okay. Before things weren't okay. It sure as hell doesn't matter that you get a weird feeling in your stomach when you see her, and every time you look at her you just want to smile like an idiot. But you're NOT an idiot. You're a Strider.

Jade Harley.

That's the name written across the top of her work sheet. 

The teacher is droning on about something ((Japan? Edo period? Or was that last term? Gog who gives a Fuck)) as you sneak a glance at her. She's not even listening, to busy drawing flowers over the top of her paper. Jegus it shouldn't be legal for people to be this cute. 

Wait. 

She's not looking. 

She's getting something out of her backpack next to her. 

You don't know what posses you, ((Fuck you and your demon summoning Rose)) but suddenly you're leaning over and 

Drawing a flower.

Just a little one, at the corner of her paper closest to you. She hadn't drawn any over there yet but- oh. She sat back up. 

1.

2.

3.

She notices. A look of surprise, then confusion as she turns to face you and then-

Oh.

She's smiling.

She's still smiling as she draws a flower next to yours. So you guess it would be okay if you just.....

Damn. She's smiling again.

Smiling at the other flower you just drew on her paper.

Good work Strider.

You do this with her all of class, drawing little flowers everywhere. Her- grinning and giggling, you- cool as usual, but it doesn't matter if you're smiling a bit right? 

You've covered her entire paper with these little flowers by the time the bell rings.

You gather your stuff, content just to think about her smile when-

"Hi there! I'm Jade Harley."

You smirk. "Dave Strider."

Hell yes.


	2. Friendship is Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's musings on what should have been and what is.

Dave Strider/John Egbert. John Egbert/Karkat Vantas. Dave Strider/Jade Harley. 

 

That should be you.

You've known him the longest. You've been his best friend since the beginning. Through thick and thin you've stood by his dorky, buck-toothed side while you faced evil. You've supported him, laughed with him, fought with him, even bled with him, and yet......

You thought you would never have a chance with John "not a homosexual" Egbert. You were content to stand by his side and be with him, even if you could never have him. How is it that some jackass who only ever talked to him on fucking pesterchum was able to steal him away? John even came to you, said how he'd never really thought about sexuality til now. You were the one he first came out to as bisexual- but Karkat fucking Vantas was the one who got him.

That should be you.

You should be the one making him laugh. You should be the one he comes to in the middle of the night when he needs someone to be there for him. You should be the one he talks to for hours about stupid things. You should be the one watching bad movies with him, you should be the one making fun of him in that adorable couple-way, you should be the one holding him, you're the one who should have that privilege.

But you don't say a word, because the smile on his face is worth your heart slowly breaking. 

Jade knows.

She knows that no matter how many times you hold her hand, no matter how many times you say those three little words, a part of you may always love John. She knows that, and she says she's okay with that. She says that just being with you is enough.

You think you love her just for that.

So laugh at his jokes, and poke fun at Karkat and pretend you're okay- cause remember, friendship is Forever.


	3. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Runs.
> 
> Johnkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by Fall Out Boy's Jet Pack Blues.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

You are John Egbert and you breath deeply, running blindly down the streets.

Not Earth streets, those were destroyed. New streets, ones from a totally new universe which you created. It's amazingperfectnewfreshepicawesomewrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

The world isn't wrong. You are.

 

............

 

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Stop.

You look around to see yourself surrounded by towering oak trees. When you got away from the cites, there were these forests with trees like skyscrapers where the sky is obscured by branches reaching towards the heavens. Some nights you liked to fly up to the top, and imagine that you could see the whole universe, all the universes, rotating around a bright green sun. Tonight you stand under them, the sky like a dream you're unable to remember.

You pull your phone out of your jeans pocket. You'd had those on when you started running, though no shoes (having kicked them off outside your door). With the rain pouring around you, even when blocked by the great leaves of these great oaks, a numbness has consumed you, and you barely register the pain in your bare feet.

Twelve missed calls.

You don't want to hear their voices. They'd be worrying, wondering where you are. Karkat, your matesprit, will be frantic.

You press the button.

Beeeeep. First message. Dave Strider. Beeeeep.

"Egderp what the actual hell do you think you're doing? You can't just run out on us like that. I know it wasn't my gorgeous shade-adorned face that caused you to run- so what the fuck are you doing-"

Message deleted.

Second message. Jade Harley. Beeeeep.

"John? John why aren't you picking up?? What happened in there?!? Are you okay?? John please-"

Message deleted.

Third message. Rose Lalonde. Beeeeep.

"John? I understand if you don't wish to speak with any of us at the moment, but we're worried. John-"

Message deleted.

Fourth message. Karkat Vantas. Beeeeep.

"JOHN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU GRUBFUCKER. I TAKE TIME OUT OF MY GODAMN LIFE TO SET UP THAT STUPID PARTY AND YOU-"

Message deleted. 

Fifth message. Karkat Vantas. Beeeeep.

"JOHN EGBERT CALL ME THE FUCK BACK RIGHT NOW YOU ASSHOLE OR GOG HELP ME I'LL-"

Message deleted.

Sixth message. Dave Strider. Beeeeep.

"Bro, you really can't avoid us like this. The asshats are all out looking for you while Kanaya tries to calm Karkat down. It's a madhouse over here bro. It's like Insdius meets Mean Girls meets-"

Message deleted.

Seventh message. Jade Harley. Beeeeep.

"John please pick up!!! I'm so sorry, but we thought it'd be good to celebrate-"

Message deleted.

Eighth message. Karkat Vantas. Beeeeep.

"John. Pick up the fucking phone."

End of message.

Message deleted.

Ninth message. Karkat Vantas. Beeeeep.

"John?" Fuck he's crying. "John I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry I'm such a fuck up-"

No. No. No. You can't do this.

Message deleted.

Tenth message. Karkat Vantas. Beeeeep.

"John I'm sorry. I love you so much and please just come home okay? We can-hic. We can work this out. John please-"

Message deleted. 

Eleventh message. Karkat Vantas. Beeeeep.

"John. I'm so sorry that we threw that party. I thought you might like it. When you ran out that door I just-hic. Jegus I know that you feel responsible for all that happened. After all the shit we've been through, what you've been through, I know how hard it is. But you can't run away. I'm sorry if it's my fault, I'm sorry I can't be a better matesprit but- sob. I love you John. I human love you and I just want you to come home. Please come back to me John. Please."

End of message.

Next message.

Twelfth message. Karkat Vantas. Beeeeep.

"John?-hic. Happy birthday."

End of messages.

You slide to the ground, unable to contain the sobs you've been holding in. You fumbled the phone with your- now numb fingers.

Calling, Karkat Vantas.

Beeeeep.

Beeeeep.

Beeeeep.

Click.

"John?"

"-sob. Karkitty?"

"John! Holy fuck you grubfucking asshole where the hell are you-"

"I love you Karkat." You're sobbing now, unable to stop the tears. "I love you so fucking much."

". . . . . . I love you too John. It's gonna be alright okay-hic. We are going to make it alright."

You nod, unable to do anything else. "Okay," you manage.

"John, please come home."

"Yeah. Okay."


	4. Our Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!stuck. Dave/John Dirk/Jake  
> Two idiots make their boyfriends worry. Luckily the Striders can handle anything.

You, Dave Strider haven't seen your boyfriend John Egbert in two weeks. You have gotten no calls, no texts, not one message since Egbert had run off with his cousin Jake English. You were cool as a cucumber, not worried about a thing. Whatever, it was all good.

Your bother, Dirk Strider and long-time boyfriend to Jake English had actually lost his shit.

. . . . . . Okay maybe you have been a little worried but you haven't had a full blown panic attack.

"Bro, if you don't chill you're gonna wear a hole in our carpet. Our landlady is gonna come in here like some demon in a bad horror movie, screaming obscenities in ancient demon tongues all 'cause you couldn't sit the fuck down."

Dirk sighs deeply, but doesn't stop pacing. Hell it ain't your fault if Miss whatever-the-demon-fuck splatters your brains against the walls.

"Where the fuck are they?? I mean it's like they've dropped off the face of the fucking planet!!" Dirk ran his hands through his air, pulling at the ends.

You continue lounging across the sofa, unbothered. "Okay one, you and I both know that Jake goes off on 'adventures' all the time. Your boyfriend may be a doofus, but he can handle himself. Remember, he lived on a fucking island full of monsters for his entire life??"

"But he always calls, or texts me- eventually. It's been two weeks Dave- two fucking weeks and not a-"

His rant is interrupted by the ghost buster's theme blaring from your phone. You sit up quickly- such a dorky ringtone is reserved for the biggest dork you know.

You answer quickly, "John?"

"Dave? Dave! Waz up?" John's voice crackles over the phone.

"John where the fuck are you? And what hell is all that noise?"

"Is Dirk with you?" He asks, ignoring your question.

"Yes Dirk is-"

"Put me on speaker!"

With a sigh you press the speaker button and hold out your phone. Dirk is already standing next to you.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah you're on speaker."

"Awesome! Jake we're on speaker!"

"Really?" Jake's British accent crackles over the line. "Right-o! Ello there Strider!"

"Jake?!" Dirk exclaims, grabbing the phone from you.

"Hello luv," Jake says laughing.

"Where the hell are you??"

John responds, "about a million feet in the fucking sky! Woo-hoo!" His exclamation dissolves into giddy laughter as you and your bro exchange bewildered looks.

"John..." You say slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Skydiving!"

". . . . . "

John's laughter bubbles over the phone, "isn't it great??"

"YOU DISAPPEAR FOR TWO WEEKS TO GO SKYDIVING?!?!" Dirk yells. 

"Well we also went rock climbing, and surfing in the Bahamas, and-"

"We chilled with lions in Africa!" John interrupts Jake.

"Why the fuck did you leave?!?!" Dirk yells again.

"Don't be mad at Jake!" John exclaims. "I.....I've never seen any of the things Jake has. He's been all around the world and when we decided to go we were both pretty drunk and we might be a little drunk now and-"

You groan, "and this is the week isn't it."

John's silence is all the answer you need. This week is the anniversary of his father's death two years prior.

Jake speaks first. "We should've called, but we haven't had any cell service. No, I shouldn't make excuses-"

"Shut up Jake. Just....." Dirk sighs, trailing off. You both know what's gonna happen next. You nod slightly, giving him the go ahead. "Go skydiving, then text us a place to meet you."

"Seriously?!?" John exclaims.

You smirk, "seriously. We could all use a vacay, and you nerds can't have too much fun without us."

You can hear the smile in his voice when he answers. "This is gonna be so epic!! Hell yes!!"

Jake laughs, "I think we have to go now. We'll meet you guys soon!"

"Wait, you're actually jumping?" Holy fuck no. "John didn't you just say you were drunk?"

"Pshhhh can't hear you love you bye!" The line cuts off abruptly, but not before you hear Jake laughing.

Dirk looks at you, thinking the same thing.

Yeah, they are idiots. But they're your idiots.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had created a new world, defeated evil, but nothing could stop the nightmares.  
> Kanaya/Rose

Kanaya stared up at the seemingly endless blue sky, basking in its warmth. Even as a rainbow drinker she found the sunlight comforting, like an old friend. She was sprawled in the grass, skirts be damned, and she turned her head in an almost lazy fashion to gaze at her matesprit.

Rose was sitting elegantly, as always, turned slightly to the side with her ankles crossed. Her focus was entirely on the book in her lap, and her violet eyes scanned the text with an unbreakable concentration. Even so, Kanaya knew for a fact that Rose would hear everything she said and could carry on entire conversations without ever once looking up from the pages of her novel. 

But suddenly that piercing gaze was on her, and black lips curved into a smile.

"What?" She asks, pushing a strand of white blonde hair behind her ear. 

Kanaya's smile was relaxed, "nothing."

She laughed a bit and closed her book, carefully marking her page. She stood up with a flourish and held out her hand. An invitation, one Kanaya gladly accepted. She allowed herself to be pulled up and along into

A blazing fire. Blood and carnage surrounded her on all sides and she turned desperately, searching as she screamed "ROSE!" Over and over again until it felt as though her throat was scratched and ruined beyond use. She saw her, finally, bloody and broken and running toward her, eyes desperate when

"NO!"

Kanaya screamed as the blade is driven through her body, red blood pouring from the wound and once bright violet eyes dimming and

Wake up.

Kanaya gasps awake, clutching at her chest. 

She's gone, Rose is gone and there's nothing she can do.

The unforgiving mantra is on a loop, repeating over and over in her head as she stumbles out of the bedroom. She claws at the walls for purchase, the walls of her apartment on a new planet but Rose-oh gog Rose

"Kanaya?"

Said troll turns to see her, perched on the bench attached to the window sill, an alcove made specifically for reading. A novel is perched on her lap, balanced in one hand while the other holds a mug of what is almost certainly green tea. Her bewilderment and confusion is written plainly across her features, violet eyes puzzled.

"Rose," Kanaya breathes out, rushing towards her. She practically collapses on top of her lap, sinking to her knees on the floor as she wraps her arms tightly around her matesprits waist. She's crushing the pages of the book, and Rose set down her tea by her feet in her haste to not spill it but she doesn't care because Rose is ALIVE.

She makes nonsensical shushing noises at her as she strokes her hair. "It's alright Kanaya darling, it was just a nightmare."

It was just a nightmare. Rose is okay.

If they stay like that for the rest of the night refusing to let go, that's okay to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING WITH A HAPPY ENDING.


End file.
